All The Right Moves
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: My entry to banana babe309's Ipod competition. A songfic about Stefan and Vladimir's past-moments in an atempt to regain their empire. M to be safe. One-shot.


**This is a story for the IPod competition by Banana Babe903. **

**Characters: Vladimir and Stefan (Main)**

**Song: 'All The Right Moves' by 'OneRepublic'**

* * *

_**They've got all the right friends  
In all the right places,  
So yeah, we're going down.  
They've got all the right moves  
and all the right faces,  
So yeah, we're going down.**_

_The air is thick with purple fumes,_

_The sweet and acrid smell of burning flesh fervent in Vladimir's nose. _  
_He observes silently, as, one by one, his coven falls,_

_Slain unmercifully by the unstoppable force that is the Volturi,_

_His sworn enemies for over five hundred years._

_A piercing shriek of despair, louder than the others, emits from behind him, and he spins just in time to watch as the last of the coven leaders, him aside, is torn from limb to limb, flames already licking at her blistering skin._

_He cries out in anguish at the realisation that he has lost, _

_Again, and falls to his knees..._

_***_

_**Let's paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
They've got it better then what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**_

_Stefan watches as they approach, _

_A dark and rigid formation, laced with pageantry and discipline._

_Hot venom pools against his tongue as he recognises the three in the front, confident and dangerous smiles playing at their crimson lips._

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius. _

_They call themselves royals, but he knows they are not._

_No, that title belongs to his Lords, lined before him,_

_Flanked by the best and most talented fighters they could find within five centuries._

_They had better before, Stefan recalls, _

_Previous to the initial slaughter in which a precious kingdom was lost._

_A kingdom that is now _theirs.

_But not for long, he promises silently._

_Not for long._

_**I know we've got it good,  
But they've got it made,  
And the grass is getting greener each day.  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down  
Before anybody's knowing our name.  
**_

_Vladimir's vision tints a livid red as they step into view, _

_Dark cloaks billowing in the late-spring breeze._

_There are more of them than he expected, much more,_

_And worry begins to gnaw in the pit of his stomach._

_He pushes it away quickly, and sinks into a crouch, ready for the inevitable._

_The day is ours, he thinks to himself. It has to be._

_It needs to be._

_He misses ruling, the rush of power that came as he rolled the dice._

_The fear in the eyes of his enemies as he pronounced their fates._

_The feeling of being above all of the others..._

_Untouchable._

_He wants it back._

_He _will _get it back._

_Even if it nearly kills him._

_**They've got...**_

_**All the right friends in all the right places,  
So yeah, we're going down.  
They've got all the right moves and all the right faces,  
So yeah, we're going down.**_

**They say,  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going.  
Yeah, we're going down.  
They say,  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going.  
Yeah, we're going down.**

"_Surrender." Aro hisses, _

_And Stefan watches as his Lord Vladimir throws his head back in laughter._

"_Never. We will take back what is ours, once and for all." _

_Now it is the enemy's turn to express amusement at the declaration, _

_And the Guard joins in._

"_Do you truly believe what you say, Vladimir?" Caius mocks._

"_With my life."_

"_How very convenient." _

_Stefan leans forward at the threat, flexing his muscles._

_He wants to see nothing more than the fall of this arrogant threesome,_

_Who dared to defy his Lords in the beginning._

"_You cannot win."_

_Marcus speaks for the first time, and he sounds more matter-of-fact than menacing._

"_Is that so?" _

"_Yes. We are too powerful, and too talented. You do not stand a chance. Everybody but for you realised that many years ago."_

__

**Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
It can't be possible, the rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads.  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.  
Over the world that's dead.**

"_Enough of this petty conversation." _

_Vladimir snarls, losing his control for a second._

_He is angered by the smirks of the opposition, their auras oozing confidence._

_Overconfidence, he tells himself, before motioning for his own Guard to prepare for an attack._

_The Volturi follows suit, each of the Guards snarling and hissing at the other._

_For a few seconds, all are still, before the first person runs forward._

_It is Stefan, Vladimir notes, and he admires the bravery of this soldier of his._

_The enemy react instantly, and soon enough, utter chaos has taken hold._

_**They've got, they've got...  
All the right friends in all the right places,  
So yeah, we're going down.  
They've got all the right moves and all the right faces,  
So yeah, we're going down.**_

**They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going.  
Yeah, we're going down  
They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going.  
Yeah, we're going down**

_It is something akin to a massacre,_

_Stefan realises, only a few minutes into the battle._

_The Volturi _are_ exceptionally powerful, even more so than before, a feat he didn't believe possible._

_And they had no problems back then._

_They have none now._

_The metallic screech of body's being ripped apart rings in his ears,_

_And Stefan does not need to look to know that they are coming predominantly from his side._

_With one eye focused on the enemy he is trying to destroy,_

_The other watches the horrifyingly remarkable feats that the opposite guard manages to perfom;_

_He sees a friend seemingly wither under the gaze of a young girl._

_He sees others in a state of paralysis caused by the boy holding her hand._

_He sees, most surprisingly, some coven members turn on each other, _

_As if their emotions and bonds are being toyed with by another. _

_He sees flames leap from the fingers of a blond vampire,_

_Who then smothers them over his enemies._

_He sees failure._

_**It don't matter what you see,  
I know I could never be,  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say,  
I know I could never face,  
Someone that could sound like you.  
**_

"_No!" Vladimir roars, as the Volturi guard eliminate the last of his defences,_

_Dubbing them able to turn their attention on the Lords'._

_He grabs the arm of the nearest foe, and rips it from his shoulder,_

_Before flinging it into the forest nearby._

_A steel vice locks around his waist from behind, and he shakes himself free,_

_Desperately calling for any of his Guards who may remain._

_He sees none._

_***_

_The air is thick with purple fumes,_

_The sweet and acrid smell of burning flesh fervent in Vladimir's nose. _  
_He observes silently, as, one by one, his coven falls,_

_Slain unmercifully by the unstoppable force that is the Volturi,_

_His sworn enemies for over five hundred years._

_A piercing shriek of despair, louder than the others, emits from behind him, and he spins just in time to watch as the last of the coven leaders, him aside, is torn from limb to limb, flames already licking at her blistering skin._

_He cries out in anguish at the realisation that he has lost, _

_Again, and falls to his knees..._

_Before being pulled to his feet again by a familiar face._

_Stefan._

"_Come my Lord." The dark haired Vampire hisses urgently. "We must flee."_

"_Only cowards flee." _

_He snarls in return, simultaneously throwing an attacking Vampire from his back. _

"_But we must." His only remaining guard gasps, pulling at his cloak. "Please."_

_Vladimir glances around once more, taking in the devastation with hate filled eyes._

_If he stays, he will die. Of that he is sure._

_If he flees, he might survive, and then he can plot revenge._

_He can build a stronger army, which will destroy the Volturi once and for all._

_It will take time, but it is his only hope._

"_Go!" He roars, pushing Stefan ahead of him as they turn and sprint for the trees. _

_He hears the footfalls of his pursuers behind and urges his body to move faster,_

_Running faster than he ever has before._

_Days pass unnoticed as they continue forwards,_

_Refusing to stop until they know for certain that they are free._

_Their pursuers have long given up, but Vladimir will not stop, not even to feed._

_But eventually he has to._

"_Stefan." He grips his only companion's shoulder, the taste of blood still fresh in his mouth, the pain of his losses still fresh in his mind._

"_Yes, my Lord?"_

"_Fight with me."_

_He does not need to elaborate, as Stefan knows the meaning behind his words._

_The guard's bright eyes burn with promise as he takes Vladimir's hands in his own, _

_He jaw clenched in hatred for their foes. _

"_Always."_

_  
**All the right friends in all the right places,  
So yeah, we're going down.  
They've got all the right moves and all the right faces,  
So yeah, we're going down.**_

**They say,  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going.  
Yeah, we're going down.  
They say,  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down.**

**Yeah, we're going down.**

_**Yeah, we're going down.**_

**All the right moves...  
Yeah we're going down  
They say  
All the right moves...  
Yeah we're going down...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Breaking Dawn hints once or twice that the Romanians attempted to re-gain their empire at some point, and that is what I wrote about. As hierarchy within the once-was coven is never mentioned, I decided to add my own touch with Stefan being merely a guard to start with.**_

_**I hope you like it Banana Babe903**_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
